Finally Finding Love
by ChronicRWBYEnabler
Summary: Ruby and Yang reveal their love for one another for the first time. Intimacy Ensues.


Ruby hummed happily as she waked down the street towards home. They had spent a wonderful evening together at their hometown festival in Patch. She held Yang's hand in her own and swung them widely back and forth. Yang grinned down at her, and Ruby couldn't help but grin back. Yang made her so happy. She twirled into and out of her sister's arms in a mock dance, and the blonde cheerfully obliged her. She felt a bit overwhelmed by the love bubbling up in her. It made her stomach do flip-flops.

"I love you, Yang," Ruby said in a sing-song voice.

"I love you, too Ruby," Yang answered.

There was something in the purr of Yang's voice that sparked that special fire inside of Ruby, and she bit her lip to try and keep it from showing in her eyes. She and Yang had grown up thinking they were sisters. It wasn't until they had attended Beacon for over a year that they found out that they really weren't related at all. At first, it had made Ruby angry. She'd felt cheated somehow. Slowly, she came to realize that this new information was actually a blessing in disguise. She always loved Yang more than anyone else in the whole world. She was sassy, strong, smart, and confident, and she always made Ruby feel fully loved and cared for. After getting to know her other teammates at Beacon, after learning how lonely Blake and Weiss had been before, Ruby had an even deeper appreciation for the loving care she'd received from Yang over the years, and she longed to return that love with everything in her.

They reached the front porch of their giant empty house (dad was away on a job), they plopped down on the steps to enjoy the perfect weather and the millions of stars shining in the sky. Ruby cuddled up closely to her sister, and groaned happily when Yang started rubbing her back. She leaned in and rested her head on Yang's chest as her sister continued to stroke her. Absentmindedly, she began to stroke the bare skin of Yang's thigh, and the energy inside her changed. Ruby felt her desire raging, and now the way Yang touched her made it worse. She tried to keep her breathing steady, but she couldn't keep her hand from wandering up and exploring the smooth expanse of her sister's side and back.

With a sudden realization about what she was doing, Ruby froze.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked, turning Ruby's head up to look at her with a gentle caress of her hand.

Ruby's skin became electrified where Yang touched her, and her inner fire was stoked even more. Why did Yang have to be so close to her? She could feel her sister's gentle breath on her lips and smell the beautiful scent of her tropical flower-scented hair conditioner. Ruby's breath hitched, and she pulled herself back. "Nothing!" She said a little too emphatically, and quite unconvincingly.

Yang frowned and pulled Ruby back to her again. "Ruby! What is it?" She grabbed her little sister by the behind and pulled her closer.

The fire inside Ruby raged, and it was terrifying. Yang may have been used to this kind of burning, but Ruby sure wasn't! She shook her head and turned her eyes away from Yang's searching gaze. "I can't!" She wrested free of her big sister and ran into the house so fast, it almost knocked the blonde down the stairs. Ruby didn't care. She had to get away. Her feelings were overwhelming, and she didn't want them to spill out in front of Yang. She couldn't explain herself. She didn't have the words. Even if she did, she was certain that if she said them, all she would receive in return would be scorn and disgust. She couldn't lose Yang to those things. She had to keep her mouth shut. That was becoming increasingly difficult lately. Yang had been extremely touchy-feely since their last brutal criminal encounter had left Ruby injured. It was nice to have the attention, but Ruby was beginning to be overwhelmed by her desire. It was a lot easier to suppress her feelings when Yang wasn't touching her all the damn time!

Of course, Yang would not be so easily cast aside, and she burst panickedly through the door of the bedroom. "Ruby! What is going on?" She stomped across the room and sat next to Ruby, firmly enclosing her in a tight embrace.

Ruby sobbed and unsuccessfully tried to wriggle away. "No! Please, don't touch me right now!"

Yang didn't listen. In fact, her hold on Ruby became tighter. "Why? Tell me what's wrong, dammit!" She shook her little sister a bit.

Ruby turned her head to hide her tears, but it was too late. Yang had seen them. She felt ashamed of herself - not just for feeling impure thoughts about her adopted sister, but also for letting her emotions get the better of her. Now she had tipped her hand. Now what was she supposed to say? She couldn't come up with anything. Her mind was too jumbled by her confusing emotions.

"Hey," Yang said in typical upbeat fashion, "Whatever it is, you can tell me!"

Ruby shook her head, still avoiding eye contact, lest Yang somehow read the secret in her eyes. "Not this."

Even though she wasn't looking at her, Ruby could feel the wounded energy radiating from Yang. "How can there possibly be anything that you can't tell me?" her sister asked, the hurt obvious in her voice.

The fire in Ruby's loins was dampened, replaced by a soul-crushing ache in her heart. She hated hearing that sadness in Yang's voice. Maybe she should just tell the truth? She wasn't sure which would be worse: hurting her sister by holding back, or hurting her by letting go. "I . . . I don't- . . . I just can't!"

She felt the grip around her loosen considerably. "Oh," Yang answered deflatedly.

Ruby felt like she'd gotten a dagger through her chest. It hurt worse than the one she'd gotten in her leg a few weeks ago. She couldn't let Yang go on feeling rejected like that. She turned and gripped her sister as tightly as she could muster. She felt a slight answering squeeze, but it was pretty unenthusiastic. "I'm sorry, Yang. I love you so much. Please believe me." She crawled meekly into Yang's lap. "Please, please, believe me."

Yang relented and tenderly cradled Ruby in her arms. She didn't say anything, but as Ruby buried her nose in her neck, Yang combed her fingers through Ruby's hair and stroked her back like before.

It started Ruby's fire again but she dared not react this time. She didn't have any excuses the first time around for her peculiar behavior. A second time didn't bear thinking about. Instead, she forced herself to relax at Yang's touch. It was meant to be soothing, after all. She tried to control her breathing, but it didn't help much. With her nose buried in her sister's neck, Yang's delicious scent had Ruby's mouth watering with desire. She nuzzled the skin under her nose, and without realizing what she was doing, placed a few soft kisses behind Yang's ear.

"Ruby," Yang sighed heavily, causing Ruby's arousal to rage. Yang laid her forehead on Ruby's, and when Ruby peeked up at her, Yang had her eyes closed.

"Sorry," Ruby whispered.

Yang opened her eyes, and Ruby was startled to see that they were red. She couldn't read the expression. She wasn't sure she'd seen it before. Whatever it was, it made Ruby's guts keen with desire.

"Did I make you angry?" Ruby whispered cautiously.

Yang shook her head and stroked Ruby's back some more. "No. I'm not angry." The caresses of her hand moved downward to Ruby's thigh.

Oh, dear god! Why did Yang have to touch her like that? She panted and started to squirm away, but Yang held her still.

"Where are you going?" The blonde asked gently, eyes still red, that odd, intense expression in her eyes.

"Uh," Ruby stammered. She couldn't look away. Yang's eyes held her now more than her arms, and she felt a bit like a deer in the headlights. She bit her lip when Yang kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, Ruby," Yang said again. "And I think I know what your secret is."

Ruby blushed furiously. "I doubt it."

Yang continued to stroke her hand down Ruby's enflamed body - through her hair, down her back, along her thigh, behind her calf. "I bet you I do." Her hand snaked it's way under the back of Ruby's shirt to caress the bare skin of her back.

Ruby gasped. Again she tried to jerk away, and again Yang stopped her. "Yang!"

"It's okay," Yang soothed. "It's okay, Ruby." She continued to stroke Ruby's bare back, making her whimper. "It's okay, Ruby. I have the same secret," Yang whispered in her ear.

Even though she burned at the sensation of Yang's breath on her overly-sensitive ear, Ruby answered, "I doubt it."

Yang kissed under each of her eyes. "Do you?"

Ruby clenched her teeth to hold back her tears before answering, "Yes."

"I'm sorry for making you doubt me," Yang placed her forehead against Ruby's and stroked her cheek.

Ruby felt a confusing blend of disappointment and relief when Yang removed her hand from the back of her shirt, but she was adamant, "I don't doubt YOU, Yang! I have the utmost faith in you in everything that you do. I trust you with my life and anything else that you could think of. I just don't think you could possibly share this secret with me."

"Don't we share everything?" Yang persisted, threading her fingers through Ruby's hair, her face still only a hair's breadth away. She nuzzled Ruby's nose. "Hmm?"

Ruby closed her eyes to hide her frustration. Yang's closeness, her touches, her energy - it was all riling her up to a level that she just couldn't take anymore. "Yang," she started, but she stopped when she felt Yang's lips touch hers. Only barely. She froze, terrified that Yang would pull back, disgusted. She felt another gentle nuzzle of nose to nose, then felt that same barely-there nuzzle of their lips together. Her breath hitched, and her mind spun wildly. This couldn't really be happening! One more timid touch of their lips, and Yang kissed each corner of her mouth. Her touch was infuriatingly slow and gentle. Ruby wanted to just grab her and kiss her, but she still wasn't sure enough yet.

"Were you going to say something?" Yang asked in a whisper.

Ruby shook her head. "What?"

Yang braced her hand behind Ruby's neck and kissed her properly - or improperly, in a way. Ruby squeaked in surprise, but quickly wrapped her arms around Yang in return. She couldn't believe they were really, actually kissing! It ended much too quickly.

After pulling away, Yang looked at her questioningly, so Ruby took it upon herself to initiate their second kiss. This time, they were both braver, and the kiss felt even more amazing. Yang tasted differently than she thought she would - better though - much, much better.

"Is that your secret?" Yang asked her breathlessly.

Ruby looked sheepishly up at her. "Yes."

Yang nodded. "I thought so."

"What gave it away?" Ruby asked, concerned about who else might have noticed her deviant thoughts.

Yang smiled a bit wistfully. "It's not so much anything you did as much as it's just something that I've felt has been happening between the two of us. I don't know how long you've felt it, but I've felt it for a long time. I never believed you'd actually feel the same way."

Ruby sat up, but didn't leave the comfort of her sister's lap. "Yang I've been in love with you my whole life. I didn't always know that's what it was, but it's still true. Now that we've been out of school for a while and out on our own, I've been thinking about it a lot. I mean, there are so many people from Beacon that are getting married now, and it got me thinking about who I would spend the rest of my life with. I just can't imagine being in love with anyone. I've barely met anyone that I even wanted to date, let alone get married to. Then I thought about how no one even compares to you in the first place. If I can't love someone as much as I love you, then how could I ever be happy with anyone? You're the most amazing, brilliant, beautiful woman I've ever known. You've taken care of me throughout every stage of my life, and I just don't know how anyone can compete with all the things you've done for me and how you make me feel. When we found out that we weren't blood related, I think that's when I got my first clue about my feelings. When you said you felt like you didn't really belong with us, it seriously broke my heart. I need you. You make me feel loved more than anyone else in the whole world. If you can't be my sister, then you should be my partner. We belong together, no matter what."

Yang sobbed in disbelief and hugged Ruby tightly while she cried. "I can't believe you're saying all these things," she said in between sobs. "I never thought this could really happen."

Again, finding herself with her nose buried in Yang's hair, she turned her lips to place a kiss behind her sister's ear - more purposefully this time - then another on her neck, then her throat, her chin. She didn't want to talk anymore. Nothing more need be said. She just wanted to kiss Yang again, and so she did.

Her heart raced. The world around them just wouldn't understand, but the way she felt when their lips met convinced her that she and Yang must have been soul-mates all along. The Red String of Fate connected them, and it would not be ignored. Could not be ignored.

They stayed there kissing for a long time, until Yang complained that her legs were falling asleep. They moved to lay down on the bed and lay facing each other, hands interlaced, eyes locked in loving adoration. "You're the most wonderful thing about life, Ruby" Yang said proudly.

Ruby awwed and snuggled back into Yang's arms. Yang nudged her to get her to look up. When she did, she found herself in a very passionate kiss. Yang's hand started wandering up and down her side, stroking her back, ruffling her hair, pulling her closer, sliding beneath her clothes again.

Ruby sighed with pleasure, and Yang took the opportunity to dart her tongue teasingly into her mouth. Ruby accepted it hungrily. She needed this. She wrapped her leg around Yang's hips and pulled as tightly as she could. The distance between them felt much too great to bear now.

Yang let out a low, hungry growl at Ruby's maneuver and bent her knee up to press between Ruby's thighs. Her kisses moved from Ruby's mouth to her neck. She traced little bee lines along her throat with her tongue and blew lightly on the moisture she had left behind, drawing out goose bumps on Ruby's whole body. Yang hummed in satisfaction and repeated her actions on the other side with the same results, only this time, she elicited a small cry of pleasure from her little lover.

Ruby grabbed Yang firmly behind both ears and crushed their lips together, deepening it almost immediately. Her hand now explored Yang's sides and back and thighs, and after a minute of building up her courage, Ruby slid her hand slowly down Yang's backside and gently squeezed.

Yang's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head in pleasure and disbelief. "Yes, Ruby," she sighed. She pushed herself up on her elbow and put her hand under Ruby's head, her other hand moved back under Ruby's shirt pushing it up to touch her unimpeded.

Between the kissing and the touching, Ruby felt a little drunk. Her head was spinning, and the room felt too hot. She kicked off her shoes, but it didn't help much, so she assisted her sister's groping by completely removing her shirt. It gave her a bit of relief, but only barely, so she threw the garment across the room in annoyance.

Yang didn't waste any time exploring the new flesh exposed to her. She had seen Ruby naked a hundred-million times, but this was a whole new game. This time, she got to touch. Ruby squirmed as Yang kissed her way across her chest, then along the edge of her bra line, then all the way down her belly to the waist of her skirt. Yang seemed unaffected by the fact that Ruby was starting to sweat. Her hands touched every inch of Ruby's bare skin as though in reverence.

Ruby wanted to do the same to Yang. She practically ripped Yang's shirt off to get at the flesh beneath it. She sighed in awe and relief at having the freedom to touch places that she'd longed to touch for so long. She mirrored Yang's caresses, and after a few strokes, she began to get aggravated at Yang's bra for being a barrier between her and the skin she needed to touch. She tried to unhook it properly, but her adrenaline was running too high, and her hands were shaking, so she couldn't get it. She cursed, and Yang had mercy on her and removed the garment. Now that Yang's breasts were free, she took them gently in her hands and brushed her thumbs softly across her nipples, taking deep satisfaction in Yang's moan of pleasure. Again, the sensation of Yang was different from what Ruby had imagined, but the real thing was completely amazing. Of course she knew what breasts felt like, since she had a pair of her own, but this wasn't the same as touching herself. Yang's breasts felt a bit different than her own - heavier, rounder. "You're so beautiful, Yang," she panted hungrily.

"You're beautiful," Yang answered, almost growling. "Take your bra off, too." She waited for Ruby to obey, and when she saw the breasts beneath she hummed her approval. "Sooo beautiful," she said, kissing each of Ruby's nipples. Ruby gasped in pleasure, and Yang grinned with pride, flicking her tongue teasingly against them and chuckling evilly when Ruby whimpered.

Ruby tangled her hands in Yang's hair. She forgot anything but the pleasure of Yang suckling on her breasts. Then they were kissing again. Long, deep, languid kisses unlike anything Ruby had ever experienced before. She felt like Yang was speaking her love with kissing, and Ruby felt she was getting the message loud and clear. She tugged on Yang's back trying to draw her in even closer, and when she did, she pulled Yang's leg right into her center. She gasped in surprise, but immediately rocked back into it. Yang smiled and grabbed Ruby by the hip to rock herself harder into her. Ruby reveled in it. "Oh, my god, Yang, yes!" she cried, pulling Yang's hair a little.

Yang took this as encouragement and pushed Ruby onto her back, placing herself between Ruby's legs, pelvises grinding against one another. Ruby was breathing quite heavily now, but she still yanked Yang down to kiss her. She wrapped her legs around Yang's hips and squeezed. She was desperate in her need, and she wished Yang would be a little less gentle that what she was being. Yang wouldn't, though. This was Ruby's first time, and Yang was all too aware of that fact. She would go slow and steady, even if it drove Ruby crazy the whole time.

Ruby started to remove Yang's shorts in the hopes of hurrying her along, but it backfired when Yang pushed herself up on her knees to remove them, also removed herself from their pleasurable grinding. She didn't lay immediately back down. Instead, she stroked the length of Ruby's stockinged legs a few times.

"I love you, Ruby," Yang said, staring intensely. She stopped moving completely until Ruby answered her.

"I love you, too, Yang." She pulled her sister down again to kiss her, but Yang only pecked her lips a couple of teasing times before pulling back again. This time Yang didn't sit completely up. Instead, she kissed Ruby's bare stomach and inched down the elastic waistbands of her skirt and tights. She splayed both hands across the skin of Ruby's leg as she drew down each leg of her tights. Ruby drank in the skin contact with relish. With both of them now in only their panties, Yang's lithe form lowering against her felt like lightning hitting her. She wrapped her legs around Yang's hips again, but Yang didn't resume her grinding. Instead, she resumed her languid kisses, trying to draw out the moment.

Ruby smiled. This was why she loved Yang: She always treated Ruby with the utmost love and care. There was never a moment when Ruby questioned Yang's love for her. It felt as secure and constant as breathing. She prayed that she made Yang feel the same security in love from her. There truly was nothing better than their love. Instead of waiting for Yang to get around to touching her, Ruby decided to change tactics. She maneuvered herself on top of Yang and began administering her own body-kisses. She kissed Yang from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet and back again. Yang sighed with pleasure at Ruby's ministrations, and Ruby felt a little giddy. She definitely wanted to make Yang make more sounds of pleasure because of her. She returned to Yang's breasts. She kissed one, then the other. Then, with her tongue, she stroked one, then the other. She peeked up to gauge Yang's reaction, and when Ruby saw the blissful look on her sister's face, she took one nipple into her mouth and sucked on it.

Yang cried out, and Ruby growled in satisfaction and pride. Yang looked at her in surprised and then giggled. "More," she breathed heavily.

Ruby switched to the other breast and suckled on it for a moment.

"Harder," Yang insisted.

Ruby sucked harder.

"Fuck!" Yang cried out.

Ruby felt a flood of wetness escape her center, and she desperately needed to be touched there. She inserted herself between her sister's legs and mimicked Yang's grinding against her. Yang didn't crush her with her legs like Ruby had tried to do to her. Instead, she rubbed the bottoms of her feet up and down the bare backs of Ruby's legs and hummed happily.

As much as she was enjoying all the new touching going on, Ruby couldn't get the same purchase of pleasure from her position in between Yang's legs as she was getting from having Yang in between hers. She shifted one leg to the other side of Yang's and tilted her hips to the side so that their most sensitive parts were aligned beneath their panties. They both sighed with pleasure.

"Oh, my god, Ruby, you're so wet," Yang said in surprise.

"I want you so bad!" Ruby whimpered, hugging Yang's other leg.

"Come here, baby," Yang said, pulling Ruby down on top of her and tugging down her underwear, "Let's get these things off you." Ruby obeyed and tried to take Yang's panties off, too, but the blonde stopped her. "Wait. Not yet. You first." She guided Ruby onto her back again and kissed her sweetly on the lips before kissing her way down Ruby's body to her aching center where she hesitated.

"Please," Ruby begged, squirming beneath her.

"You're sure?" Yang questioned.

"I'm so sure, Yang, please!" Ruby's voice cracked in frustration.

Yang waited a few more torturous seconds before kissing the insides of Ruby's thighs and then finally tracing her tongue through the entrance of her dripping wet center. She groaned in pleasure at tasting her little sister and drank in a bit of her before moving up and circling Ruby's clit with her tongue.

Ruby had never experienced anything like this before. She knew sex was pleasurable, but touching herself had never given her this amount of pleasure before! No wonder people went to such ridiculous lengths to get it! Her hips rocked with a life of their own at the caress of Yang's tongue inside her. If only they had gotten over their fears sooner, they could have been doing this kind of thing all the time by now! She made a mental note to never hold anything back from Yang ever again. How much pleasure had they missed out on because of their fear? Never again!

Yang was working herself into a rhythm now, stroking her clit with a purpose rather than in exploration. Ruby dug her fingers into the bedding and tried not to cry out too loud. She rocked her hips and squeezed her thighs together until Yang forced them apart again.

"You're squishing my head, babe!" Yang protested.

Ruby whined from the loss of contact. "Sorry!" She petted Yang's head until she turned her attentions back on her clit. "Oh, yessss," Ruby breathed.

Yang found her rhythm again, and after a minute or two, she started teasing Ruby's core with the tip of her finger. Ruby was so wet, Yang barely pressed down and she was inside. Ruby had never had sex before, and the tightness of her center reinforced that fact, but Ruby wasn't bothered in the least. Yang was gentle, and Ruby was more than perfectly comfortable submitting herself to her big sister. She was desperate for it, in fact. Yang obliged her and pressed deeper.

"Oh, Yang, yes!" Ruby cried and rocked her hips harder.

Yang tried to hold Ruby's hips with her free hand. "Easy there, killer," she mumbled and quickly returned to stroking Ruby's clit.

Ruby tried to slow her hips, but it was hard. Yang's touches felt so good. Better than anything in the world had any right to be. Every stroke of Yang's tongue and finger had her head spinning, and her orgasm was building up bigger than any she'd had before. She vice-gripped the bed sheets and tried not to buck violently into her sister's face while she came, screaming all the way down.

Yang stroked her until Ruby begged her to stop, and then she licked Ruby's center clean while the little Hungress panted her way down from her orgasm high.

"Oh, Yang," she sighed as the blonde lay next to her to rest. "I can't believe it. That was the most incredible thing I've ever experienced in my life!"

"I'm glad, sweetheart," Yang answered with a sweet smile. " I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Ruby answered, dragging herself across the bed for more kissing. She could taste herself on Yang's lips, and it made her feel strange, but her body was still buzzing, and she wanted to return the love that Yang had washed over her. She focused all her energy on the love in her heart for Yang Xiao Long. She wanted it to boil over so that Yang could feel it, too. She hoped that every press of her lips would show Yang the unfathomable depths her love, just as her big sister had done for her. Yang was her world. Yang was her life. Yang was the most wonderful woman in the whole world, and Ruby wanted to keep her forever and ever and ever.

Since she was so inexperienced, she didn't know exactly what to do first, so she tried to mimic Yang's treatment of her. She kissed her way down her sister's neck, across her chest, but when Ruby got to Yang's breasts, she became overpowered by an animalistic need and roughly sucked a nipple into her mouth with a growl. Yang cried out and grabbed Ruby's head, but didn't pull her away. Instead, she scratched her fingernails through Ruby's hair and hummed with pleasure when Ruby spun little circles around her nipple with her tongue. Ruby took her time alternating between Yang's breasts, licking and sucking and nipping. She was feeling quite high from the power to make her elder sister squirm and moan with such pleasure beneath her. It fueled her further south.

Ruby kissed Yang's stomach in random places, and just to be silly, she sucked in a bit of flesh above Yang's hip. She didn't expect Yang to cry out the way she did. With a wicked grin, Ruby growled and bit down on the same place. Yang yelped softly, but the look in her eyes showed Ruby she wasn't in any pain. Ruby went back to that spot and teased it some more, reveling in the whimpers it caused. When she was finished, she stroked her hands around Yang's thighs before settling between them. She had never smelled anyone else's sex before, and now she was surrounded by it. It made her nervous, but the wetness between Yang's legs reminded her that there was no chickening out now. She kissed timidly around Yang's center.

Yang whined. "Please," she breathed shakily. "I need you, Ruby. Don't tease me anymore. Please!"

Ruby peeked up at her, and the intensity of Yang's eyes held her gaze until Ruby's tongue made contact with her clit. After that, Yang couldn't focus. She panted heavily as Ruby slowly stroked up and down her clit.

"Harder," Yang encouraged.

Ruby pressed her tongue more firmly into Yang's clit. She couldn't get enough of these sounds of pleasure, and the sensation of Yang in her mouth was something she would never stop craving now that she had a taste for it. She delved deeper into Yang's most intimate places, stroking and exploring with her tongue as deeply as she could possibly go.

Yang seemed to love every second. "Yes! Ruby! Don't stop!"

Ruby had no intention of stopping. She needed to sate a craving that had been keeping her empty for far too long. She could feel her face slowly being covered more and more by Yang's wetness as her sister rocked against her mouth, and it only spurred her on. She returned to Yang's clit, and tried to time the rhythm of her tongue strokes with the rhythm of Yang's rocking hips, and before she had time to slip her finger in, Yang came so hard that she ripped the bedding. Ruby ignored the damage and helped Yang ride out her orgasm to the finish. When Yang finally begged her to stop, Ruby wiped her drenched face off on the ruined bed sheet and flopped down on her side next to her panting sister, grinning.

Yang smiled back at her. "You liked that, huh?"

"I loved it!" she answered excitedly. Then she had a sudden bout of self-consciousness. "Did you?"

Yang smiled wider and pulled her into an embrace. "Yes, Ruby. That was amazing." She kissed Ruby on the forehead.

They rested together for a while until they got too uncomfortable from the mess and got up to shower. Ruby couldn't stop smiling. Yang seemed to still be a little unsure about whether or not they should be doing what they were doing, but she still smiled back at Ruby. She still obviously wanted it, regardless of her concerns about morality or whatnot. She still touched Ruby in the shower - gentle, innocent touches - washing, stroking, hugging, kissing. Ruby knew it would be a rough road for their relationship, but she knew it would be worth it. Yang would always be worth it.


End file.
